


Camp Karasuno

by GoandSeek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoandSeek/pseuds/GoandSeek
Summary: Percy Jackon's Golden Fleece storyline was the inspiration behind this fic. It will essentially be a half-assed adventure with Kagehina, Tsukkiyama, and more ships (to be determined/declared).⇽⟰⇾Koushi Sugawara was tired. Exhaustion bled into his bones and little spots danced in the corner of his vision as he desperately tried to stay awake. He couldn’t get the little alarm bells in his head to shut off, a creeping feeling of discomfort plaguing him for the last month or more. Camp Karasuno’s borders were weakening, and no one knew why.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Camp Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't be posting another fic when I have yet to finish my other ones, but I really felt like just putting this out there to gauge interest so I wouldn't get carried away with it. I was tempted to use Japanese mythology instead, but I'm not too familiar with it and didn't want to risk anything funky, so I went for Greek mythology instead because there are more resources on it. 
> 
> Also, I'm aware of the horrific spacing between paragraphs and I'm still working out how to get rid of them without having to manually delete every space. Please forgive the weird formatting. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this little teaser chapter! All the mentioned characters/godly parent combinations will be listed at the endnotes because I have a habit of overloading information.

### chapter one; the small giant 

Koushi Sugawara was _tired_ . Exhaustion bled into his bones and little spots danced in the corner of his vision as he desperately tried to stay awake. He couldn’t get the little alarm bells in his head to shut off, a creeping feeling of discomfort plaguing him for the last month or more. Camp Karasuno’s borders were weakening, and _no one knew why._

Veteran members had managed to strengthen the borders with their own defenses: namely Ryunosuke’s and Yuu’s strange-but-effective trapping mechanisms that utilized Enchanted Bronze to pin and kill any monster that dared step foot (or any appendage) on the land surrounding their protected bubble. Camp Director Ukai and Head Counselor Daichi had also increased Camp Karasuno’s defensive capabilities by calling on a few favors from the land’s surrounding nymphs. Still, it was rare that a nymph stood up to a monster, nevertheless killed one. The only real advantage was having prior warning before an attack. The entire camp, even with additional defenses, primarily relied on the magic imbued in their guardian tree: the Small Giant. 

Legend had it that a former member of Camp Karasuno had faced a monster from Tartarus on the hill at the entrance to the camp. Upon making his last stand, both he and the monster had perished. The gods had rewarded his sacrifice by allowing the brave member’s spirit to develop into that of a tall, sturdy pine tree. 

Koushi had found the story enchanting until he, one day, got too close to the pine tree and it viciously spat several needles at him.

Apparently, the gods hadn’t taken into account the residual pride of the brave spirit when they’d allowed it to grow into a tall pine. The member had, in his mortal form, been on the shorter spectrum of heights, and so he saw the gods turning him into a tall tree as subtle mockery.

The result of this _subtle mockery_ was a spiteful, fifty-foot tall pine tree, affectionately called the “Small Giant” in honor of the spirit’s former vertically-challenged-ness. Even with all its bitterness, the Small Giant had still faithfully guarded Camp Karasuno’s borders against monsters the day it had shot up as a seedling. 

But, as of recently, the Small Giant wasn’t faring so well. Its branches were drooping, and a sickly sap oozed from its trunk. Chikara Ennoshita and Hisashi Kinoshita, children of Demeter, had tried various remedies, but to no avail.

The Small Giant was dying, and no one knew why. 

More than a few monsters (granted, they were of considerable strength) had passed the borders that had once repelled them and ravaged Camp Karasuno’s agriculture. Chikara and Hisashi were enraged by the damage to the crop and had, thankfully, managed to repair the majority of the damages and rescue the remaining produce. Their fields were their main source of income; and now, with autumn on its way, Keishin Ukai, Camp Karasuno’s main Director, wasn’t sure if they had enough crop to simultaneously please the gods with offerings and sustain the camp’s ravenous appetites. 

The monsters weren’t stopping at the fields though.

The last week had brought chaos to Camp Karasuno as many people appeared on the camp’s border practically half-dead from monster attacks. It was normal for fledgling demigods to be hunted by stray monsters before they reached asylum (any one of the camps designated for people with their _special circumstances_ ). Koushi, being the camp’s best healer (Apollo was quite proud) hadn’t had the time to think, let alone sleep, as he busied himself with taking care of the casualties.

To make matters worse, none of the gods were answering their calls or questions. Even Koushi, who thought his relationship with his father, Apollo, was pretty healthy, hadn’t managed to contact the god in his dreams like he’d been able to before. 

Something felt _horribly_ off, and it wasn’t just Koushi who felt it. 

“Koushi? Is everything alright?”

Ittetsu Takeda smiled at him kindly, the shiny sticker on his t-shirt reading ‘Hello! I am Assistant Director Takeda!’ with two little horns coming out of the ‘Hello’. Asahi Azumane had been the one to enthusiastically write and decorate all their introductory stickers, and he’d added the little horns to Director Takeda’s as an homage to Takeda’s own little horns: satyrs usually had horns and hooves, and Takeda was no exception. Ryuu had made the mistake of speaking everyone’s mind and pointing out that the horns looked more devil-ish than satyr-ish, and Asahi had been reduced to an apologetic mess. 

Koushi honestly thought the situation was funny, already insensitive to Asahi’s over-sensitivity. Besides, Director Takeda had taken to the sticker quite fondly, especially after Yuu had added a little halo above ‘Takeda’ in an attempt to soothe the blubbering buffoon (Asahi, not Takeda, obviously). 

“Yes, yes,” Koushi bowed his head in embarrassment, casting a long gaze over to the cot where their latest casualty lay, almost immobile. 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought” 

Director Takeda smiled comfortingly, hand patting at Koushi’s shoulder before he trotted over to the patient. It was a new face, not a returning member to Camp Karasuno, and nobody could make head nor tail of where the kid had shown up from. The rest of the members, new and old alike, had passed through the boundary from the hill where the Small Giant was; however, Kazuhito Narita (one of the many children of Hermes) had found the kid washed up on the shore of the beach that guarded the tail of Camp Karasuno’s grounds when he was on patrol. 

The kid looked significantly better than when he’d first been brought in a few days before. His skin was no longer blue, now a normal tan shade that let his freckles be seen. They cluttered his skin like mini constellations, gathering in clusterings over the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. His hair, now comfortably dry and rid of mud/sand, was a dark brown/olive shade that stuck up in unruly licks around his face. 

He’d only woken up a few times so far and both Koushi and Director Takeda had used those moments to feed the boy trace amounts of ambrosia and water. Director Takeda had been certain that he was a demigod so the ambrosia could only help, not harm if they monitored the amount that was taken in. 

With how strangely events were taking place, Koushi had a suspicion that the boy would awake on the full moon, three days from today. The full moon was always a joyous occasion this time of the year at Camp Karasuno since Artemis’ Hunt always came around. Ryunosoke’s sister, Saeko, was Artemis’ Lead Huntress and, as she’d gone to Camp Karasuno before joining the Hunt, she loved to visit and recount their travels to her awestruck fans (Yuu and Hitoka) and her jealous brother. 

Unbeknownst to most of their members, Saeko also had her eye out for new recruits. Both Hitoka Yachi and Kiyoko Shimizu, daughters of Athena and Aphrodite respectively, had shown interest in the Hunt last year. They were promising fighters with strategic minds to boot (Athena took credit) and Saeko was itching to add them to her close-knit group of huntresses as long as Artemis approved of their addition. 

The Hunt’s appearance almost always brought with it good omens of a plentiful harvest and a general sense of cheer, even if many of the girls were far from cheerful after listening to Ryunosoke’s and Yuu’s pick-up lines all night long. Koushi hoped that the incoming tide of _goodness_ would be enough to rouse the sleeping freckled boy from his tumultuous slumber, and then, they could hopefully discover the identity of the stranger. It wasn’t often that Director Takeda had trouble placing a demigod’s godly parent, but the satyr couldn’t make out this boy’s for the life of him.

It was muted, almost as if it had been purposely withdrawn. 

“Koushi,”

Koushi swiveled in his chair slowly, rubbing at his eyes as Daichi Sawamura smiled at him from the entrance of the infirmary. Daichi’s muscled arms were crossed across his broad chest, a stern look on his face in place of the normally warm and welcoming one Koushi had become accustomed to. 

“Is everything okay? Anyone hurt?”

Koushi’s worry washed away when Daichi shook his head no, tiredly. The suspiciously stern-looking man held a calloused hand out to the silver-haired one, letting a small smile slip when the Koushi took it without hesitation. Koushi and Daichi had met around three years ago at Camp Karasuno. It had been their first year, as well as Asahi’s, and they’d clicked instantaneously. It was frightening how well the two got along, almost as if there was a psychic connection between them (there wasn’t, Koushi had checked with Apollo). 

_Speaking of Apollo_.

“Have you been able to contact Apollo?” Daichi helped Koushi to his feet, both of them waving to Director Takeda who shooed them away with a smile. 

“No,” Koushi let himself be dragged outside the infirmary, breathing in the stale summer air greedily, “Have you heard from Hestia?”

Daichi shook his head no slowly with a grimace, rolling his shoulders back as he steered Koushi towards the walking path. 

“We found two more new members, up by the Small Giant,” Daichi yawned, loosely wrapping an arm around Koushi’s waist. Koushi smiled a little at the action, leaning into the taller man as the two walked in tandem towards the hill where the Small Giant was perched. Both Koushi and Daichi tried to capitalize on the quiet moments they had together, no matter how short-lived they were. As counselors, they led busy lives during Camp Karasuno’s main season (monsters seemed to be more active during the summer), and typical romantic stuff, like movie nights and coffee dates, were only farfetched comedies to them. 

“They’re unharmed?” Koushi peered up at Daichi, brown eyes wide and questioning. 

“More than that, they’re not even _tired_.”

Koushi opened his mouth to ask Daichi to elaborate when a sudden shout broke him off. 

“Get off me, you _dumbass!_ ” 

The shouting voice cracked on the insult, puberty catching up to the shouter. The yell broke awkwardly, the way only a teenager’s voice could, and Koushi found himself smiling at the scene in front of him. 

“You’re the one on top of me, _dumbbutt!_ ” 

A much squeakier voice replied, far too much air behind the lungs of the screaming response than was normal. 

It was hard to tell the two bodies apart, though they were, most assuredly, two of the most _different_ people Koushi had ever seen. One glance over to Daichi told Koushi that the two bickering idiots in front of him were indeed the newest additions to Camp Karasuno, a grim wrinkle decorating his boyfriend’s forehead like a canyon. Koushi reached up and tried smoothing the wrinkle out kindly, smiling innocently when Daichi sighed in response and kissed the back of Koushi’s hand fondly. 

“Oi,” The couple turned towards Director Ukai, only just noticing his presence, “None of that here”.

Daichi nodded and swiftly apologized, dropping Sugawara’s hands gently. Sugawara let them swing at his sides freely, relishing the brief fire that had burned around his wrists when Daichi had held them. _Warm._ That was the best word to describe his boyfriend. _Comforting_ , being a close second. 

_Intimidating_ would be the third if Koushi hadn’t been aware of how un-scary Daichi could actually be, 

The three of them turned their attention back to the human-knot in front of the Small Giant, grimacing when they saw that the skirmish still hadn’t ended. One of the boys was significantly taller than the other, taller than Suga and Daichi even, with tar-black hair that fell silkily between his gaze. His eyes would have been comparable to the ocean, but they were far from the green of the calming waves, and far from the grey of a brewing storm. Instead, they were a piercing, dramatic shade of blue that cut right through Sugawara’s friendly smile, faltering the way babies’ stares did when they saw something new. 

Immediately, the taller male stopped trying to crush the smaller one, snapping to attention and bowing. Ukai smirked, opening his mouth when something akin to a war cry interrupted him.

“I win, _Bakageyama!_ ”

The smaller boy hung from the blue-eyed one like a monkey, arms wrapped around his neck in a sorry attempt at a chokehold. Though he was smaller, the young-looking boy packed muscle heavily and seemed determined enough to kill the other boy that he hadn’t noticed that he had an audience. A shock of vibrant orange hair sprung around his head like an explosion, the strands messily tumbling into his wide, brown-eyed stare as he caught onto the situation. 

“Oh,” The monkey-boy blinked at Sugawara, eyes scarily intense as he scanned Daichi and Ukai before turning back to Sugawara. 

The red-headed loudmouth clambered off the other boy quickly, bowing just as low as his companion had. 

“Sorry,” They said in unison, the taller one bowing again (not to be outdone). 

Ukai exhaled forcefully, rubbing at his brow before pinning the two boys with a sharp gaze. 

“Welcome to Camp Karasuno, are you boys alright?”

“Yes—”

“Yeah—!”

“—we’re unharmed, no thanks to _this dumbass_ —”

“—I fought off the monsters like _kyahh and hwahh_ —”

“—he’s a hazard to himself and everyone in this camp—”

“— _Bakageyama_ almost pooped his pants—”

“— _Hinata, dumbass!_ ”

“— _Scaredyama!_ ” 

Though they’d begun their explanations facing Director Ukai, as their individual stories continued (they talked over each other like the other didn’t exist) they began to swivel to face each other instead. By the end of their tale (of which nobody could make any sense of because it had just been two loud voices saying loud things), they looked just about ready to pounce on each other again and take their fight and roll it down the hill. Before either of them could attempt anything, Daichi slid himself in between them, his imposing figure forcing them both to look at him. 

“Daichi Sawamura, Head Counselor,” Daichi introduced himself, squaring his shoulders as the shorter boy tried blowing a raspberry at the taller one. The rude gesture was blocked by Daichi’s forearm as he tugged the boy back and away from the other. 

Koushi giggled quietly to himself, the animosity between the boys more amusing than annoying. He was sure they’d get on his nerves soon enough, but it had been a while since Koushi had laughed freely, so he was taking advantage of the situation as best he could.

“Demigod,” Daichi continued as if nothing had happened, “my mother is Hestia: the goddess of hearth and home.”

The firm introduction seemed to snap the boys out of whatever bloodlust stupor they’d been in, their mouths opening to simultaneously introduce themselves just like they’d done with their explanation prior. Koushi recognized the deep breaths they both took and stopped them with a soft coughing sound. 

They turned to look at him, one adorably confused and the other adorably confused with a resting bitch-face. 

“Why don’t you let him go first?” Koushi tried suggesting to the seemingly calmer one, realizing his mistake when the boy’s blue eyes flashed in indignation. 

“No, never!”

“Wha—? Why?” Koushi frowned, expression deepening into a scowl when the boy didn’t answer, glaring at his red-haired companion instead. 

“Nike,” Director Ukai interrupted Koushi’s descent into frustration calmly.

“Nike and Apollo, right?”

The boys nodded hastily, sensing the tension in the atmosphere that they’d caused. 

“Tobio Kageyama,” the dark-haired one spoke up, looking at Sugawara with an inkling of an apology, “Nike is my mother”

_Ah_ . Koushi shared a knowing look with Daichi. Nike was the goddess of victory. She ruled over a few different titles as well, but _victory_ was what remained predominant. Nike’s offspring tended to be incredibly athletic or artistic (in some rare cases, both), and always with a near-aggressive drive to _win._ It had driven some of her children crazy, the consuming need to _dominate_ and rule, but it was an essential characteristic to both her worshippers and Nike herself. 

_That explains the general stubbornness_. Koushi smiled kindly at Tobio, slipping back into his friendly demeanor. He’d been told that, where Daichi was intimidating, he was a little safe spot for newcomers together around. They’d learn soon enough that he wasn’t always smiles and rainbows, but the illusion gave them comfort, so it was an illusion Koushi played with. 

“Oh,” Koushi remembered that Director Ukai had brought up not one, but _two_ gods, “That would make you a child of Apollo. Apollo is my father too.” The relation effectively made them half-brothers, but relations didn’t exactly work the same way across godly lineages as they did across mortal ones. 

“My name is Koushi Sugawara. I’m another counselor here.”

“ _Ah, really?! So cool!_ ” The red-haired boy beamed, smiling so hard his eyes squinted shut. 

“My name is Shoyo Hinata, and I’m very happy to be here!” The over-enthusiastic boy bowed lowly again, and nobody missed the proud smirk he’d tossed at Tobio. _His introduction was better. He won._

_Oh no._ Koushi watched the exchange interestedly before laughing to himself. Though he was a son of Apollo, he found himself drawn to different aspects of Apollo than other children. Apollo’s specialties were widely varied, and though some children mastered each skill like Apollo, a few, like Sugawara, specialized in certain ones. For example, Apollo was renowned for his skill in both archery and healing. Sugawara could heal nearly any wound he’d come across, but still had a long way to go with his bowmanship. 

Koushi was willing to bet that Shoyo was _that_ type of Apollo’s child: the one who excelled in the physical and would never back down from a challenge. 

_Oh_. Sugawara thought to himself again, drawing closer to Daichi as Shoyo and Tobio eyed each other venomously over Daichi’s broad shoulders. 

_This should be fun._

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Koushi Sugawara - Apollo  
> Daichi Sawamura - Hestia  
> Shoyo Hinata - Apollo  
> Tobio Kageyama - Nike  
> Chikara Ennoshita - Demeter  
> Hisashi Kinoshita - Demeter 
> 
> Ittetsu Takeda is a satyr. 
> 
> (more to be added as they are mentioned)


End file.
